


Praktyka czyni mistrza

by Haszyszymora



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Więc tak. Raz zobaczone już się nie odzobaczy (klik:  http://cloud-3.steamusercontent.com/ugc/361778221403955032/46971A8E3B0A9AE226086B29FBB605AA05756A26/)Poza tym ficzek jest ścisłą kontynuacją poprzedniego. Czyli szczerą guilty pleasure bez fabularnego sensu. ;)





	

Tak się złożyło, że po wejściu Bigby'ego "Pudding and pie" jakoś gwałtownie opustoszał. Goście zwiali przed odznaką, dziewczynki – wszystkie baśniowe – spłoszyły się na widok wilczych zębów. Była to pierwsza okoliczność, która sprzyjała głupim pomysłom.  
Georgie Porgie, zagadnięty o cenę swoich własnych usług, kazał szeryfowi spierdalać, i to więcej niż stanowczo; jednak ile krzeseł by nie rozwalił i iloma skargami w biurze nie groził, fakt był taki, że po nalocie policji – nawet jednoosobowym – tej nocy nie miał co liczyć na ruch w interesie. Czyli miał wolne. Bigby też. To była druga okoliczność.  
Szeryf, nawet napalony i poobijany (a nawet, cholera, tym bardziej napalony, im mocniej poobijany), mimo wszystko nie chciał kłopotów. Dlatego w ramach rekompensaty zamówił najdroższy alkohol, jaki był na stanie.  
– Czujesz się twardzielem, jak pijesz whisky? – zapytał Georgie.  
– A ty czujesz się milionerem, jak pijesz szampana?  
Szampan zmieszany z whisky. To była ta trzecia okoliczność, pita z gwinta na parterze, naprzeciwko pustej sceny. Dziewczyny uciekły, ale kolorowe światła dalej mrugały, muzyka grała, rura do tańca też została. Bigby wdrapał się na nią, zawisł na rękach. E, nic trudnego. Zakręcił się na próbę.  
Georgie, rozwalony na kanapie ze swoim szampanem, zaczął znacząco ssać i lizać gwinta od butelki.  
– Co ty odpierdalasz?  
– Ssiesz pałę, Bigby - oznajmił Georgie. – Wyglądasz jak pierdolony strażak. Ekspert ci to mówi.  
– Od ssania czy od tańca na rurze? – prychnął Bigby.  
Ekspert rzucił w niego pustą butelką. No, raczej obok niego. W ogóle bateria pustych butelek pomału zaczęła się wyrównywać z tą pełnych. Może dlatego Bigby czuł się serio urażony, a Georgiego naszło poczucie zawodowej misji.  
– Po pierwsze – zaczął, gramoląc się na scenę – brakuje ci płynności. Jesteś kurewsko sztywny, koleś! Po drugie, nie trzymaj dwoma rękami za ten sam kawałek, bo wyglądasz jak jebana małpa. Większa odległość!  
Tu Georgie zademonstrował poprawny chwyt.  
– I w ogóle używasz samych rąk – gderał dalej. – A masz chyba po coś nogi, nie? No i po trzecie, to w tańcu chodzi o to, by klienci patrzyli na ciebie i mogli myśleć tylko o dymaniu. Łapiesz? Więc nie masz na tej rurze wisieć, tylko się wić. Przytulać, pieścić i pracować całym pierdolonym ciałem. Jasne?  
– Czy ja wyglądam jak jedna z twoich dziwek? – warknął Bigby. – Jeszcze jedno, kurwa, słowo...  
– Taa, wiem, jesteś Dużym Złym Skurwielem – Georgie przewrócił oczami. Poklepał się po podbródku. – Dawaj, jeszcze mi przyjeb za to, że udostępniam ci mój sprzęt.  
Bigby prychnął, poszedł po flaszkę. Po namyśle wziął dwie i wrócił z tym na scenę. Łyknął whisky, łyknął szampana, przymierzył się do rury jeszcze raz.  
– O to ci chodzi? – zapytał, zjeżdżając wolno wzdłuż drąga (prawa ręka wyżej, lewa niżej, nogi skrzyżować...).  
Georgie ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
– Ja pierdolę – jęknął. – Ja-cię-kurwa-pierdolę. Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? Płynność, kurwa! Pieszczoty! Całe, kurwa, ciało! Dawaj tą whisky, może jak zezgonuję, to zapomnę...  
Bigby ani myślał się dzielić.  
– A może ty zrobisz to lepiej? – prychnął, celując w Georgiego butelką.  
Tamten bojowym ruchem zdjął kapelusz, wyprostował się, z trzaskiem wyłamał wytatuowane palce.  
– A żebyś, kurwa, wiedział!  
Bigby nie był ekspertem od tańca na rurze. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy Georgie obchodzi się z rurą fachowo, ale jedno wiedział na pewno. Sukinsyn faktycznie wił się, a nie wisiał.  
– W ten sposób, koleś!  
I rzeczywiście pracował całym pierdolonym ciałem.

*

– Lustereczko, choć na chwilkę pokaż mi, gdzie znajdę Wilka... O mój Boże!  
Bufkin, do tej pory spokojnie pogrążony w oparach wina i katalogowania, uniósł głowę znad książek.  
– Lustereczko, jeszcze raz – powtórzył zduszony głos panny Śnieżki – ukaż mi tamten obraz... O mamo.  
Bufkin nie zwykł mieszać się do pracy swoich przełożonych. To niegrzeczne, tak zerkać komuś przez ramię i wtrącać się z uwagami, ale...  
– Wszystko w porządku, panno Śnieżko? – upewnił się, wyfruwając zza regału.  
Śnieżka odwróciła się szybko, zasłaniając sobą zwierciadło. Na jej policzki (białe jak śnieg) wystąpiły rumieńce (czerwone jak krew).  
– Och, tak. Tak. Oczywiście. Czy mógłbyś tylko... przynieść mi coś do picia?  
– Kawę czy herbatę?  
– A... nie mamy już nic mocniejszego?  
– Czerwone wino?  
– Poproszę – panna Śnieżka uśmiechnęła się z wdziękiem.  
Oraz z niejakim roztargnieniem, trzeba zauważyć, nim zaś Bufkin odfrunął w głąb biura, dobiegło go jeszcze ciche, naglące:  
– Lustereczko, przy tej rurze zostań, proszę, jak najdłużej.


End file.
